


龙凤烛（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 初夜梗， 栾是普通男人多了一套器官，平行世界的第三种性别设定，注意避雷。





	龙凤烛（pwp）

德云社复演高峰和栾云平比谁都开心，一是两人是真的喜欢相声，盼着天天能演出才好，二是在停业的一个多月里两人认认真真地研究了不少了活，想早点呈现给观众朋友们。两人的私人关系在这段时间也是突飞猛进。从确定关系到亲密无间，也算是质的变化，然而栾云平觉得生活并没有太多改变，顶两人多是牵着手逛超市，到对方家里一起做个饭。栾云平想的情侣关系自然不只搭伙过日子，他想得多着呢，可这段日子大家情绪都不高，他也不好跟高峰多说什么。就这么拖拖拉拉进了新年，栾云平被告知封箱要上个《文武训徒》，他还挺高兴，扮别扭他在行啊，结果没成想师父告诉他，让他上武训徒那段。

这可愁坏了栾云平，他本就是半路出家学相声，快板打得自然比其他人差些，要让他自己说，充其量就是能响有拍，上台表演可是露了怯了。师父的话不能不听，他只好临时去找高峰补补课。“那你上家去，我左咕作咕你，啊不是，捏捏你，不是那个……”高峰一下子被栾云平推出去好远。“咱下台就别来这个了行不行啊，我这着急呢你干嘛呢？”高峰又把人搂回来，“那武训徒本来就是学艺不精的，不怕打不好，要不晚上你再练练我看看？”

晚上散场已经快11点，栾云平惦记着连快板的事，顾不上师兄弟的调侃就撵着高峰往家走。进屋高峰还没坐稳，栾云平就递过来一副板，让他先打一遍。“这玩意是看会的吗？”高峰犟不过栾云平，拿起板摆好了架势，朝着栾云平扬扬下巴，“瞧着啊！”栾云平一向都喜欢看高峰打板，他觉得自己有些怪，他喜欢看他的爱人专注而认真的神情，喜欢看他一个人沉浸在自己热爱的事情中，喜欢看他眼睛中透出的光彩。栾云平看得专注，冷不防高峰垂眼看向他，似乎是同样黏着的爱意和专注，这视线仿佛实体似的滚烫地贴着栾云平，烧得他口干舌燥。

高峰走过来把快板递给栾云平，手指挨着手指，指尖划过栾云平的指腹。高峰贴着栾云平的后背，两人的呼吸都交缠在一起，栾云平手腕纤细，高峰轻松就能环住，带着人熟悉快板节奏的手也不安分，拇指沿着手腕上的静脉细细摩挲，栾云平不安地动了动手，只换来更紧的抓握。“不练了，明天再练好不好？”高峰的声音就在他耳畔，呼出的热气熏红了他的耳朵，身后的热意也越来越明显，“这么晚了，就住下吧。”栾云平深呼吸了几下，声音还是有些颤抖，“好。”

栾云平躲在淋浴的水声中大口喘气，他身体一向不太好，这会又紧张的不行，心脏像是要蹦出来似的。他早就计划了和高峰亲密这事，可临到面前还是有些畏惧。栾云平反反复复搓洗了自己好几遍，连带着把后面也清理了，还是紧张地发抖。在高峰敲门的一霎那栾云平冷静了下来，二十多岁的大男人了，虽然没什么实战经验，总不至于被上个床吓死。出来高峰就在门口等他，做了一个拥抱的姿势，栾云平过去抱住他，听见高峰的心也跳得厉害，不由得露出一个得逞的笑来。他抬头亲了亲高峰的嘴角，换来一个唇舌交缠的深吻。

今晚月色很好，整个屋子里都是朦朦胧胧的光。栾云平瞪着窗外的月亮，耳畔是高峰灼热的呼吸，他身体僵直地躺在高峰怀里，大脑却异常活跃，高峰怎么没什么反应，自己要主动一点吗。栾云平一向是个直愣的性子，既然早已确定一辈子都是高峰，那就没什么好犹疑的。他故作镇定地去摸高峰搭在他腰上的胳膊，像之前高峰摸他似的缓缓摩挲，明显感觉高峰的呼吸粗重了起来，在静谧的房间里勾得人心里发紧。

高峰的吻落在栾云平颈侧，干燥而温暖的触感让栾云平不由得主动把自己的脖颈往高峰那送。高峰低低地笑了一声，更紧地把栾云平抱在怀里，沿着他颈侧的线条舔吻，含住他的喉结轻咬，听到栾云平小小的喘息后又咬了咬他的下巴，栾云平又怕痒又怕疼，推着高峰就往别处躲，可人被圈住，只好低头往高峰怀里埋。高峰就笑他可爱，去亲吻他的耳垂，舔舐耳后那块薄薄的肉，栾云平舒爽地叹息，又被高峰压在床上亲得喘不过气。

两人的硬热不断地碰在一起，高峰用自己的玩意碰一碰栾云平的，栾云平倒有点不好意思了，抖着手去摸高峰的腰，顺着腰线摸上胸膛，仍觉得不满足，抬起身子去够高峰的锁骨舔吻。高峰闷哼一声，报复似的舔吻栾云平的乳尖，叼着硬硬的小块轻轻地磨。栾云平觉得自己硬得要爆炸了，后面好像也流了些水，这感觉太过陌生，只好抱着高峰在自己胸口作乱的脑袋哼哼唧唧地喘。

高峰总算放过了他，栾云平刚松一口气，高峰两只手就扶住了栾云平的腿，栾云平一下子又紧张起来，蹬着腿就想反抗，高峰不理他，低头把他已经硬得流水的那处含进去舔弄，还不时地照顾一下囊袋和会阴。高峰口活倒是不如口条练得好，栾云平正瞎想，冷不防高峰一个深喉，他没制住，全射给了高峰嘴里。栾云平吓了一跳，赶紧要人把东西吐出来，可高峰只是压着他亲吻，交缠之间还要他尝尝自己的味道。栾云平又羞又气，翻身跨坐在高峰身上，股沟压着高峰的硬挺，烫得栾云平心颤，他一时慌乱起来，撑着高峰胸膛强装镇定，“我看你也就那样磨磨唧唧的，要不换我！”

高峰亲了亲栾云平安抚他，一手扶着他的腰，一手沿着脊背向下划，栾云平舒服地哼哼，弓起腰迎合高峰的抚摸，朝着高峰的胸膛咬出几个牙印，又讨好地舔一舔，只感觉他身下的物事更热了。高峰揉捏着手底下两团软肉，手指轻巧地划过穴口，勾起栾云平一阵轻颤。“阿栾别怕。”高峰沙哑着声音安抚他的爱人，他一早就知道他怀里的人身体的不同，也就从没想过跟他商量上下的问题，四五年的相处这点默契他们还是有的。高峰含住栾云平的耳垂吮吸，一只手按住他的穴口轻揉，看栾云平适应良好，露出点舒服的神色来，才小心翼翼地往里探。栾云平摆了摆腰，“你……你快点，我刚自己弄过了。”栾云平绷紧了身子，伏在高峰身上舔吻他锁骨中间小小的凹陷，高峰的手指在他后面缓慢轻柔地进出，偶尔划过敏感处，栾云平就咬着高峰的锁骨防止自己哼出声。高峰也不觉得疼，这点小小的痛感更增添了他的欲望，他沿着栾云平柔软的内壁游移，最后绕着小小的腺体打圈。栾云平舒服得软了身子，在高峰按上腺体的一瞬呻吟出声，前面又精神抖擞地立了起来，后穴里也涌出一股水，打湿了在里面作乱的手指。高峰揉着栾云平的后颈，手指在他里面进出得愈发顺利，穴肉带着潮湿软软地贴上来磨蹭高峰的手指，几滴液体在进出间溢了出来，滴在高峰勃发的物事上。

栾云平有些受不住，主动往后摆腰吞吃高峰的手指。高峰心下了然，反身压住栾云平，手上带出的潮液尽数蹭在栾云平大腿内侧的软肉上，栾云平一阵轻颤，膝盖蹭了蹭高峰催他快点。“别着急……”高峰含住栾云平的唇轻轻地舔，“忍着点疼……”“我……操！”高峰刚推进去一点，栾云平就疼得一激灵，往后一撤踹上了高峰膝盖。高峰倒没觉得疼，只是让栾云平吓了一跳，以为弄伤他了，赶紧把人抱住安抚说不做了。栾云平眼睛红红的，平复一会又去够高峰下面握住撸动，埋在高峰肩头闷闷地说做，就要扶着人下面往上坐。高峰赶紧压着人不让动，亲吻落在栾云平颈侧，又扶着自己往他里面进。栾云平只觉得自己像被撕开似的，疼得脸都白了，前面也软了些，抱着高峰的脖子大口喘气，夹着高峰不让他再往里。

高峰脑门沁出细细密密的汗滴，他也是第一次，强撑着有经验似的，栾云平里面又湿又热，紧紧地裹着他，怕栾云平难受又不敢直接往里，只能撑着等栾云平缓气。高峰的汗砸在栾云平眼角，烫得栾云平一颤。他疼得难受，可这样不上不下的两人都不舒服，就主动勾着高峰的腰蹭。“那你可忍着点。”高峰声音低哑，勾得栾云平心颤，他抓着高峰的胳膊抿唇忍着痛，心里骂高峰这本钱太好了点，忍过了前边，后头还撑得人难受。高峰也不敢大动作，一边撸动着栾云平前面一边小心翼翼地抽送，生怕又撞疼了身下的人。没撑过几下栾云平就软在高峰怀里，勾着高峰让他动快点。

高峰试探着朝着腺体顶了顶，看栾云平适应得不错，才放心按着栾云平的腰大开大合动了几下，顶着敏感处研磨，又探到最深处，逼得栾云平终于呻吟出声。高峰只觉得栾云平里头的软肉细细密密地吮吸着他，绞着他不让他进得更深，被操开了又乖顺地贴着他磨蹭。高峰哪经历过这种刺激，几下就出了浑身的汗，栾云平抱着高峰滚烫的身体，不自主地迎合他的进攻。两人之间都是滑腻的汗，但依然紧紧地拥着彼此亲吻，周围的空气都潮湿黏腻起来。

高峰把自己整个送到栾云平里面，圆硕的前端蹭过前列腺就探到了更加隐秘的入口。那处藏得深，突然被造访吓得栾云平一激灵，又要抬腿踹高峰，不想被高峰一把握住。高峰揉捏着手里肌肉紧实的小腿，又握着脚踝摩挲，“再这么来几次迟早让你吓废了。”栾云平突然被顶到生殖腔口本就没什么安全感，高峰又贴着耳边笑话他，他蹬蹬腿想反抗又被高峰制住，只好恨恨地使劲夹了高峰几下。高峰被这一下激得眼底发红，进出间只冲着腔口用力，顶着那处娇嫩的肉磨蹭，没几下就逼出一股清泉，又被高峰的动作带出来，打湿了身下的床铺。快感不断翻涌上来，栾云平大脑都有些空白，本能地抱着高峰迎合，喘息呻吟间也带上了点媚气，甜得人发颤。高峰感受到入口的放松，来回抽送几下就一下子操了进去，更加潮湿敏感的软嫩包裹着高峰的物事，轻轻退开又簇拥着挤过来，像是迎合又像是挽留。高峰留恋这种迎合，更深地操了进来，感受着栾云平被情欲支配的颤抖。

栾云平眼前有些模糊，眼泪不住地往外冒，被操进生殖腔的快感让他感到陌生而慌乱，只能紧紧地抱住高峰喘息，咬着高峰的肩膀不让自己的呻吟声泄露太多。高峰揉着栾云平的后颈安抚他，下身却作乱似地卡着腔口进出，热液一股一股涌出来浇在高峰前端，烫得他差点失守。高峰缓了缓，终于放过了细嫩的软肉，转而攻占了小巧的腺体，栾云平被干得手软脚软，抱着高峰无力地颤抖。抽送间栾云平突然搂紧了高峰，主动送上自己讨要亲吻，身体不住地痉挛，后穴也紧紧地绞着高峰不放。高峰只觉得小腹一股湿意，竟是栾云平过了一个前列腺高潮，白浊滴滴答答地淌出来，沾的小腹上星星点点的斑驳。射过之后的栾云平懒洋洋地环着高峰，蹭着他的脸不让他动，高峰正是要紧的时候，可又不能拿他栾云平怎么样，只好撤出来把人整个搂进怀里，拍拍屁股让他夹紧，快速抽插几下，就着腿间的软肉泄了出来。

两人就这么相互抱着缓了一会儿，高峰瞧着栾云平脸上得逞的小狐狸似的笑也生不起来气，咬了一下爱人的鼻尖权当泄愤，怕咬疼了又凑上去舔了舔。栾云平怕痒，直往高峰怀里钻，把高峰压在身下啃他的脖子。高峰只是笑，捏了捏栾云平腰间的软肉，抬头跟他的爱人讨要了一个亲吻。


End file.
